


【真幸】Tokyo Liar (五)

by Aura52Hz



Series: 【真幸】Tokyo Liar [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura52Hz/pseuds/Aura52Hz
Summary: 第五章  盛宴（下）““他们在烽火战乱中相爱了，把枪声炮火都当作喝彩。””
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Series: 【真幸】Tokyo Liar [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833523
Kudos: 1





	【真幸】Tokyo Liar (五)

05.

真田闪身窜进一扇门，同时打碎了天花板角落的摄像头。

下一刻，搜索小队的脚步声穿过一墙之隔的走廊，冷酷而整齐，有人正在说：“西区暂时没有异常，那个警察不在这里——”

真田看了一下弹匣，一边思考下一步应该怎么办。

十多分钟前，一声警报响彻整座地下拍卖场，真田在角落亲眼看见一名守卫长模样的人正冲着通讯器大吼，说“你这个废物连门都看不好，怎么能把警察放进来！”，然后怒气冲冲地离开了。等他回来时，身后多了一群黑衣人，开始分区域地搜查这片区域。

现在别说是道路，外面连丝缝隙也没有了。

显然，在抓到“那个警察”之前，他们是不会善罢甘休的。

到底是谁被发现了？

真田攥紧了拳，呼吸急促，他不知道幸村在哪里，也不知道柳生仁王现在怎么样了——刚才他还和那两人还见了一面，他们居然又凑在一起行动了，正并肩朝着拍卖场的仓库去，一副自信满满，势在必得的样子——不过应该不会出什么大问题。

那幸村呢.....

与此同时，真田意识到自己躲进来的是什么地方。

这是间破旧的地牢，与正式拍卖场地只有一壁之隔。已经锁闭很久了，似乎很久没有人来过，但散发出一股肉体腐烂浓烈的腥臭气味。

他转过头，看到角落蜷缩着一个....男人。

男人赤裸着身体，上半身遍布刀痕，伤口在空气中一点点腐败。

他的下体在流血，散发着恶臭，竟然还活着，不断呻吟，呜呜哝哝，像压在地壳深处千万年的怪物，不像是人的声音。

但确实是人，只是活着腐烂了。真田猜他应该曾是角斗场的选手，后来成为不夜城上流阶层某个权贵的玩具，满足完那人邪恶的乐趣，就被丢到拍卖场，要榨干他最后一点价值。

他慢慢地走到那链子拴着的，已不像是人的生物跟前。

昏暗的灯光照下来，那人侧脸已经肿起来了，但深邃的五官依旧清晰可见。真田突然发现，自己知道这个男人。

两年前，他还是真田的前辈，姓毛利，是搜查一课的明星警员，动起手来冷酷无情，却有一张十分友善温柔的面容，屡次为警视厅立下大功，在东京警界很出风头。

真田知道他的战斗风格和执行任务的方式，或是逮捕罪犯后，对着镜头露出煞气十足的笑容时是什么样的。

他也记得他是怎么死的。

公路上的摄像头清晰地记录下了那一幕。一次缉毒行动，毛利一个人扛下了一整个毒枭组织的攻击，给同伴创造逃走的机会，让他带走了不少犯罪证据，毒枭头目大怒，下令当场虐杀.....

后来警视厅买下了这段血腥的视频，阻止记者将它放到电视上，然后给他的家属发放一大笔抚恤金，只说他是被一枪毙命的。

不管怎么样，所有人都以为他死了，真田也那么认为。

直到现在。

看来他当时没死成，阴差阳错，辗转落入了不夜城手里，行尸走肉般活着。

....还不如死了呢。

地牢没被光照到的地方暗得要命，真田就站在光影的交界处，像从另一个牢笼里逃出来纯粹的影子，不属于此地，却又比什么都更黑暗。

他垂眼看着——喉咙里像有什么堵在那里。那是一大团很久以前就积压在他身体里的东西，只在暴雨天出现，漆黑又血淋淋的。这足以毁灭他，他必须压下去。

但他就是受不了了，右腿一阵剧痛，耳膜充血，耳畔嗡嗡地响，回忆的魔鬼要冲破锁链，叫嚣着将灵魂狠狠撕碎。

他抬起手，朝那人的心脏开了三枪。

一大片血和骨头在地牢中炸开，在这地方几乎显得宁静平和，他顿时痛快多了。

他想，两年了，前辈终于能解脱了.....

可接着他听到通风口那里传来遥远牢房里的另一声哀嚎，不知是应和还是呼救，与此同时整片地下响起了无以计数人尖锐的抓挠、哭泣、尖叫，无休无止。

这动静惊动了外面的守卫，顷刻间，排山倒海的脚步声朝这个方向涌过来，有人在大声喊，“西区发现可疑状况，请求支援！”

真田的右腿又开始疼。他掐了自己一把，强迫自己冷静下来，给自己重新规划逃生的路线。

肾上腺素褪去，身体先一步反应过来，某种东西——大概是现实——像冰水一样将他扑灭，胃里皱缩成一团，很想吐。

那是恐惧感，还有一种完蛋了的感觉

他还挺熟悉的。

这时他才开始怀念，若是幸村在身边该有多好。那个人虽然常常与他唱反调，但他总会想出棒极了的计划，让两人都能安全逃脱。可幸村现在不在这里，也许，他的处境比真田自己还要危险。

他不知道自己还有多少时间，有多大的机会能够逃出去找幸村，

情况有点糟糕。

他就不该开枪的——还他妈不是一枪，是三枪，可以称得上光明正大的宣战了——祖父和幸村都叮嘱过他，不要暴露自己，不要惹出大麻烦，不要做送命的事情，动手前要过大脑....

不过眼下，说什么都是没用的了。

有人已经推开了牢笼的铁门，试探着把头伸进来看，真田躲在阴影里，开了第一枪，接着从角落窜了出来，出现在灯光下。

这支小队接连有人倒下，同时真田也中了几枪。门外不断有人冲进来，没完没了，显然后面一定有更多的人正向这里涌过来。

真田不知道这么大的动乱发生幸村会不会知道，但他希望那个人就算知道了也不要来救他。他们约定好的，如果有一个人出事，另一个就立刻撤离去找援助，不把自己也搭进来。

一定...一定别来啊。

这样，起码他还能活下来，他还可以有新的搭档，不用再替他收拾麻烦了。

只是有些遗憾......

那句话还没说出口呢。

真田眼神幽暗，在破碎的尸体中前进，血浸染他的鞋底，地狱在周围蔓延。

事情发生的那一刻，幸村就感受到了混乱。

那时他正在拍卖场的中心舞台旁，伪装成了一个搬货物的工人，突然身边出现一大群黑衣人，嚷嚷着赶紧清场，所有无关人士都被蛮横地驱逐出去。

幸村还不知道发生了什么，但对他这种人来说，危机感已经是本能的反应，于是他找到机会，把匕首插进了队伍最末端那个守卫的脑袋，然后换上了他的衣服。

他跟着队伍向拍卖场的南区走，他发现这几支小队在四处搜寻着什么人，从他们的只言片语里，大概能拼凑出一个事实——有人向不夜城的安保部门举报，有警察混进来了。

是谁暴露了？

答案显而易见。幸村脑海里顿时浮现出忍足那张笑着的狐狸脸。这个老狐狸.....不敢硬碰硬地直接来杀他，居然采用这种不要脸的手段来打压他，让他陷入极度尴尬的境地，进退不得——

要么，他公开身份，看在立海组的份上，不夜城会对他网开一面，不过自此警视厅他也呆不下去了，卧底任务将铩羽而归。

要么....他继续做警察，与他的队友一起，对抗整座不夜城的追捕。

不管哪种选择，都足以让幸村头疼很久了。

但是幸村还有一点没想明白。立海组太子爷在警署卧底这个消息一直是最高机密，组里对外一致的说法是少爷去了国外，为立海组拓展国际海域的生意，那么，是谁告诉忍足他这个身份的呢？

他正陷入混乱的思绪里，忽然，队伍骚动起来，所有人朝着西边的方向奔过去，脚步凌乱又急迫。他拽住身边一个人，询问到底怎么了，那人没时间理他，还在讲电话，说：“找到他了，那个警察就在里面....对，他还杀了一个拍卖品。不过他已经走到末路，插翅难逃了。”

一瞬间，幸村的呼吸都快停了。

他几乎能肯定那个警察就是真田。

绝对不会是仁王或者柳生的。除了真田，别人干不出杀死拍卖品这种明显对自己没好处的事情，虽然这人总能说出他的“正当理由”，听上去他一点错也没有。

黑衣人越来越多，甚至有一些看热闹不嫌事大的上流阶层也出现在这里，为这场“猫”捉“老鼠”的盛宴贡献自家的的武器或者杀手。

拍卖场的灯被全部点亮，周围名贵的装饰品闪闪发光，场内璀璨且辉煌，但那么令人绝望。

幸村很清楚，只要真田一出那扇门，外面所有目光与枪口便会立刻锁定他。

每个人都会看到他的样子，知道他的每一步路线、每一次开枪。他身上中的每一处伤。

他们会一步步收紧罗网，直到他走投无路，被绑上拍卖场的舞台，或者被送去角斗场里，成为这片地狱的一部分。

幸村祈祷着柳生和仁王已经趁乱逃脱了，一边迈开腿朝着西区飞奔。

他也不知道自己为什么那么急切地跑过去，按照两人的约定，他也应该逃出去的。但一想到真田会落到现在这个地步都是因为自己——他就不该在忍足面前露脸的——他觉得自己必须去救他。

他想，这个人要杀也得我亲手杀死，绝不能落到不夜城手里。

幸村拧断了一个守卫的脖子，把尸体放下，没发出一点声音，队伍前面的人都没有发现。

这人反应挺快，刀子从他腰肋刺了进去，他为了不出声挨了一下，血把衣服浸透了，却没觉得疼，直接走向下一个目标....然后再下一个。

他离那扇门还有近两百米，路会不太好走，但他非走不可。

幸村点了一下前方小队的人数，花了三秒钟时间思考，闪身冲了出去。

一个疯狂的救援计划几乎在瞬间思考完毕，但过程太快，无法回忆，以至于变成了碾压一切的冲动和直觉。

柳曾说他这是肾上腺素过盛的结果，X先生说是心理原因，但幸村觉得那是人的本性。

有时候，杀戮的本性在血管里流淌，像是汽油一般，碰到火星无法控制。

他最初来到这里，无非是因为有人扇了他妹妹一巴掌，说她和她妈一样都是婊子，装什么清纯。他走过去推了那人一把，拔出从警察那里偷来的枪，然后惹上了一些势力，场面弄得很不怎么好看......

后来在不夜城里，他差点被打死，就是因为他拒绝了一名权贵的邀约，那人夸他腿长皮肤好，还说他在床上的样子会比赛场上更漂亮，而他在那人要强上他的时候把他的脑袋砸碎了.....

其实那垃圾说得不算错，这种事在不夜城挺常见的，但幸村就是无法忍受。

前方终于有人注意到了后面的异样，中间几个守卫脚步一停，扭头往后张望，不过领队的人还没反应过来，横冲直撞地往前跑，方阵被截成两段，很快散成一团，一时间场上一片混乱，这对幸村来说简直是天赐良机。

但这没能困扰他们太久，当“警察混进来了不止一个”的消息传遍了整个拍卖场时，一支队伍已经悄悄从最后方包围上来，幸村周围全是对准他的枪口，有人叫他放弃抵抗，幸村没理，头也不回地继续向前。

三秒钟后，身后那块区域被炸成了平地。

那一瞬间，整座不夜城在爆炸下猛地一抖，灼热而夺目的火光席卷而上，南边的建筑板大片碎裂，墙体融化，人影一闪即灭。

幸村继续向前跑，他的脚下，爆炸的火光如同金蛇一般盘旋蔓延，吞没他跑过的一切。不夜城的地底下已经被炸出了一个巨洞，新鲜空气涌进来，遥遥天幕上挂着的星子发着黯淡的光，很快被不夜城的耀眼灼热的火光与灯光盖了过去。

他听见惨叫和咒骂声，迅速消失了，身后追捕的人越来越少。

但是....不会那么容易的。

罡风与火焰穿过这片燃烧着的区域，嘈杂中透着一股诡异的寂静，似乎有什么更可怕的东西即将苏醒。

幸村有某种强烈的预感，从这栋城堡最深处的某间办公室里，已经摔碎了几支笔，屏幕上全是“立刻活捉那几名警察”的红色大字。

他再清楚不过了，如今他炸了拍卖场，就算他说他是立海组的太子爷，不夜城的人也不会让他安然无恙地回去的....丸井帮不了他，X先生也没法把他保出来，他必须付出一些代价.....但在那之前，他得以警察的身份，先把他的同伴救出去。

这是唯一的办法了。

幸村在这种压力下硬是往前冲了两百米，门就在眼前。

此时，他已经穷尽了所有手段，所到之处像烧着火光的漩涡，脚边散乱的通讯器里命令不断，整个不夜城地下区的守卫都在向这个方向调集。

他在最后一刻翻身滚进那扇门，一把拧断门后一人的脖子，把尸体挡在前面，朝着后面的守卫连射了五枪。

最后一人朝他开枪时他躲也没躲，子弹击中了右肋，他也一枪干掉对手。

刚刚站稳身子，听到后面有人叫道：“幸村！”

他条件反射回头想开枪，却看见那个守卫摘下帽子，露出白色的头颅，冲他咧嘴笑，说：“你也没撤啊....”

是仁王。

一切顺利多了，两个人的力量总比单打独斗要大地多，更何况他们都是一流的高手，思维在同一个频道，合作时有令人惊讶的默契。

幸村和仁王并肩朝里冲，去寻找被围困在走廊最深处的真田。

抬手射穿一个人的脑袋时，幸村突然想起他们的另外一个队友，他扭头问仁王：“柳生呢？”

“在外面。”仁王说。“我和他刚刚去了仓库，搜到许多有用的证据。”

“他一个人在外面？”

“没事的，他说他在外面接应，万一我出不来他还可以进来找我。”

“我以为他会听真田的话撤离呢....”

"你说柳生？怎么可能，"仁王抬腿直踢一名守卫的胸，将他重重地砸到墙上，“那个人怎么可能撇下我们一个人走..”

他们转过一个弯，尽头围着一群人，周遭的血腥味与尸体腐败的味道越来越重，令人胃里隐隐作呕。幸村和仁王对视一眼，加快了步伐，手上开枪的动作精准又疯狂，一点也没有出错。

混乱中，仁王冲幸村喊，他说：“幸村，你刚才炸得真漂亮，不夜城这次亏大了。”

幸村转头去看他。他的笑容异样灿烂，在节能灯的光线下粲然生辉，透着杀气，让人从心底发冷。

他们是同类。

这认知让幸村忍不住勾起唇，心情极好，脑中那一点点慌乱消失殆尽。

幸村就是在这个时候看到真田的。

守卫已经抓住他了，在他脖子上套了一个项圈，连着一条漆黑的链子，嵌在墙上，正在挣扎。

他半边身体上都是血，脚下横着几具尸体，显然刚杀了几个试图转移他的守卫，即使落到这个地步，他仍然战斗力无穷，碰一下都致命。

一名守卫掐住他的脖子，却没有杀死他，只是让他在窒息与呼吸间来回挣扎。

他们大概是收到过什么命令，要活捉这个警察，废了他的战斗力，但不能杀死他。另一个人正在一旁翻找针剂，正把一堆乱七八糟的药物往真田身体里注射。

幸村一刻不停地开枪——可惜子弹没了——他把枪一扔，径直冲了上去，拔出一把匕首。

血溅在雪白的侧颈上，他垂眸，加大了手上的力度，那个守卫拼命扭动，他把刀压得更深，眼中风雨俱来，脸色比外面的夜色还要阴郁。

真田睁开眼，他还卡在锁链里动不了，好像不大确定自己看到了什么。

仁王开枪替幸村解决了剩下的守卫，自己的手臂也中了一枪。

他似乎想硬撑，但失败了，整个人剧烈晃了一下，苍白着脸扶住墙壁，缓缓蹲下，刘海遮住了他的眉眼。

幸村看了他一眼，把自己的医疗包扔了过去，接着去扯真田脖子后的锁链。

他小心地用刀把项圈割开，刚切开，他一把抓住，尽全力丢在一边，漆黑的链子发出金属撞击的声音，滑到了角落的阴影里，幸村有冲动上去再给那玩意一刀，一如他很久以前做过的那样。

真田静静地看着他，似乎一点力量也没有了，幸村小心地调整他的坐姿，从他身上摸出医疗包，取出几枚止疼针给他急救。

真田试探地伸手摸了摸他的头发。

幸村僵了一下，一首保持着放在真田膝盖上的姿势，觉得自己在发抖。

“幸村？”真田哑着嗓音说。

记住你真实的身份，幸村告诫自己，还不是时候，控制一下，你们还没脱身，现在也不能暴露自己，在这个地狱里一刻也不能放松.....

他抬起头，朝真田尽量挤出一个微笑。

“嗯，是我。”他说。

下一秒，真田突然抱住了他，浑身都在发抖。

漆黑的、沾着血的浓雾漫上眼前，幸村在那一刻什么也看不见了，他从未有过的慌乱里听见真田的声音：“你居然来了。我以为你会走.....”

他的声音很低，酸涩又温柔，带着鼻音。

幸村突然意识到，这似乎是他人生第一次被人抱住，而他原来如此渴望这样的温暖。

他从未得到过，在今日他终于得到了，于是恐惧也随之而来。

幸村轻轻动了一下，身上的伤口开始剧烈地疼，痛得他额头冒冷汗，他安慰地说，“没事了，我在这里，我没走”，想让真田松开手，但没想到那个人抱得更紧了。

他说：“幸村，有一句话我一定要对你说，我差点以为我没机会了.....”

“....什么话....”幸村问。

“幸村，如果我们能活着出去.....能不能，陪我去喝一杯？”


End file.
